


Warm Bodies

by FoxyVixen29



Category: Over the Hedge (2006)
Genre: Affection, Blushing, Bottom Ozzie, Consensually gentle sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Different species, First Time Bottoming, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Night, Older Man/Younger Man, Raccoon x possum, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, These Blue Eyes, Top RJ, Touching, Under Moonlight, Warm, furry bodies, interspecies mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyVixen29/pseuds/FoxyVixen29
Summary: In that cold night, they get closer than ever before ♡
Relationships: RJ & Ozzie, RJ/Ozzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Warm Bodies

It's almost midnight, everyone was asleep, except for these two males. 

RJ and Ozzie are in a tree, where the others can't see them. They weren't noticed when getting here, which made both of them relax, especially that possum. 

They cuddled, snuggling against each other again. 

Ozzie heard his mate's heartbeat, with a smile. He loved how close they are. 

He was falling deep into his thoughts, thinking for a bit. He remembered their first kiss, like it was yesterday, and he daydreamed about this. 

They've been together for two months now. No one knew about it and they would like to keep this a secret for a little longer. He's a taller, older possum guy and RJ is a shorter, younger raccoon male. But they still made it work, even if they're different, in personalities and especially in species. It just felt right, being with each other. 

Ozzie saw RJ was staring at him, with those blue eyes that are brighter than his own, also noticing how this raccoon smirked and grinned. 

Which it snapped him out of these thoughts. 

"..what?" 

"Nothing really." RJ replied 

"Oh, alright then." Ozzie said 

"You need to relax more, Oz. I have something to show you." 

Ozzie looked confused, but he followed him. 

They get out of there and leave, walking away, somewhere else. 

RJ grabbed Ozzie's paw, as they walked. 

Ozzie was tensing, afraid that someone will see them and question it. Especially his sweet daughter, Heather. But he reminded himself that they are all asleep. 

They both walk deeper into the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

These two are at a different place now. Under a tree and in perfect view of the moon. It was nice. 

Ozzie smiled softly. 

RJ also had a smile. "I knew that you would love it." he said to him. 

Ozzie kept his smile. His stare on it. "I do, it's beautiful." 

RJ felt happier with Ozzie and he wanted to show his mate how much he means to him. 

He grabs Ozzie, pulling the older male with him, as he sat down. His back was against the tree. 

Ozzie's back was facing him, his chest and stomach on there. 

That raccoon held the possum, in his arms. 

"Although, this isn't the only reason why I got you to come out here." RJ said 

Ozzie seemed to have confusion again, wondering what the other male meant. 

It made RJ think that he's adorable. 

RJ started touching him. 

Ozzie feels it as his face heated up. He just realized what they are gonna do. "R-RJ, we can't do this, what if someone sees us..?" he asked him, in a quiet voice. 

"They won't, they are sleeping. Plus we're far away from them. No one knows about this place, other than me, and now you." RJ told him. He had his grip on him. He felt Ozzie shaking against him. It couldn't be because he was cold, they both have fur. So it had to be something else. "Calm down, we are fine." But he noticed that this other male wasn't stopping and still shaked against him. He was feeling worried and concerned now, for him. He probably rushed into it too soon? "What's wrong..?" 

Ozzie blushes as he struggled to talk. "I..I.." 

RJ made Ozzie look at him. "Talk to me, tell me what is wrong." He may not have been in many relationships (he knew that Ozzie was the same), but he knows that they needed communication. 

Ozzie appreciated that RJ didn't touch him anymore and was actually trying to figure out what's wrong with him. It made him feel slight comfort. 

He takes a breath and explained it to him. 

"We are different in species.." 

"..and? I'm sure that it'll be fine.." 

Ozzie talked quietly now. "That's not all.." 

RJ let Ozzie talk and finish what he was telling him. 

Ozzie breathed, then he was talking again. "..it's been awhile since I've mated and last time was with Heather's mother. I haven't had a male mate before.." 

RJ finally understands, as well as realizing now why Ozzie's gaze had a look of nervousness. 

His own eyes softened. "..oh, we don't have to rush, if you don't want.." 

Ozzie shakes his head. "No, I want it, I'm just nervous is all.." 

"It's okay, we'll take it slow and I promise that I won't hurt you." RJ reassured him. 

Ozzie has another small smile, feeling better while hearing that. 

RJ turned him around and made Ozzie lay down on his back. He gets on top of him, his legs in between that older male's. 

Ozzie feels his blush coming back, heating his own face. 

RJ only smiles, leaning down, towards him. 

He touched and kissed him again now, mostly on the body. He loves that white, soft fur. 

Ozzie hummed softly, secretly wanting more, loving RJ's touch. He was also blushing. 

RJ kisses him, on the lips, gently. 

Ozzie hums out again, into RJ's mouth. He also let out a moan, as this kiss was deepened by RJ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile of kissing and touching, RJ did something else. 

RJ gripped Ozzie's legs, as he started grinding against him. That felt so good to both of them. 

Ozzie moaned again. 

RJ grinded a bit more, harder now. 

Ozzie bit his lip, nearly making it bleed with his sharp teeth. His tail moved and twitched as well. 

RJ smirks slightly. He already wanted to be in him. He can't take it anymore. 

He turns Ozzie on his arms and knees. He leans on him, speaking near Ozzie's ear now. 

"I'm pushing in now, ok?" He warned him, so that Ozzie knew what was gonna happen and to prepare for it. 

Ozzie nodded at that. He grips onto the grass, his claws going through it. 

RJ still has his grip on his mate's legs. He hears Ozzie's heartbeat, as he leaned on him again. 

He pushed inside him, careful and slowed. 

Ozzie tensed again. He whimpered, letting out a noise. "Ahh.." He felt strange, a pressure down there. It also was a sharp pain. 

RJ shushed him, calmly. "Everything will be alright. Just relax." He touches him, carefully, knowing how tense that Ozzie is. 

Ozzie was nodding, for a second, as he was slowly relaxing. 

He panted in a quiet way, on the ground. He was shocked yet thankful, that RJ was being truly gentle with him and treated him nicely. Probably because this other male knew that he hasn't done this before, with guys. Like he had told him. 

RJ thrusted a bit in him, then he lets the older male adjust to this feeling, staying still. He holds him close. 

Ozzie was breathing, as he calmed down. He relaxed, eventually. 

RJ started to thrust now. He heard those noises and moans that Ozzie made. He also felt it as his mate wrapped his long tail around RJ's fuzzy one. 

Ozzie moaned softly. He turned his head and eyed him. 

RJ leaned over, against him again now. He kissed Ozzie, holding him. It was intimate, affectionate and loving. 

Ozzie loved that gentleness from him. His dark blue eyes showed it. He blushed deeply. A reddish shade, compared to these icy eyes that he had. 

There was warmth between them and their furry bodies. This bliss felt great. 

It was passionate, during their love making. 

RJ was thrusting, hard and deep now. 

They are both very close. 

Ozzie was moaning a bit. 

"..RJ~" 

"Ozzie~" 

RJ thrusts, over and over again, until he came. In Ozzie, who's overwhelmed by the pleasured sensation. 

Ozzie came as well, after him. He breaths, panting. 

They were calming down, from it all. 

RJ turned them, on their sides now. 

He lays down behind him, after that. He pulled Ozzie over and closer to him. He held Ozzie again. He nuzzled against Ozzie's neck. 

Ozzie was smiling, sleepy but oddly satisfied, strangely enough. He snuggled on him. Then, he closed his eyes. He falls asleep in RJ's arms. 

RJ smiled silently. He lets him sleep. Eventually, he also shut his own blue eyes. He had fallen deeply asleep. 

They are slightly cuddling and nuzzling as they slept peacefully, under that moonlight, for the rest of this cold night. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙


End file.
